


The Chain

by iseedarkinyou



Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseedarkinyou/pseuds/iseedarkinyou
Summary: Żyj w zgodzie ze sobą, bo jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą spędzisz całe życie.Dla Harry'ego rozpoczyna się nowy etap w życiu. Idzie na studia, co oznacza wrzucenie w kompletnie nowe, nieznane środowisko pełne obcych ludzi. Jakby to samo w sobie nie było wystarczająco trudne, już pierwszego dnia spotyka miłość swojego życia, kilkoro nowych przyjaciół oraz dostrzega, że każde z nich nie jest do końca sobą.





	The Chain

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Trzymał w lewej dłoni rączkę odwalizki, która ciągnęła się za nim wydając charakterystyczny turkot po płytach chodnika, w prawej natomiast dzierżył telefon, bowiem dopiero skończył rozmawiać z mamą. Kobieta martwiła się czy jej syn poradzi sobie w wielkim mieście, w dodatku rozpoczynając nowy etap w życiu, całkiem sam. Ale on był pewien, że będzie dobrze, dlatego uspokajał ją odkąd tylko wysiadł z pociągu. Wypchana po brzegi torba podróżna odbijała mu się od biodra, gdy pewnym krokiem wchodził na kampus swojej uczelni. Był podekscytowany na myśl o studiowaniu literatury i nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnych tomików, które będą zapełniać mu myśli dzień i noc (oraz półki, ale mniejsza z tym), choć był pewien, że nikt nie zajmie miejsca w jego sercu bardziej niż sam William Shakespeare, którego tomik Sonetów nosi przy sobie od kilku lat i jeszcze nic bardziej nie poruszyło jego duszy. Podniszczona książka przylegała bezpiecznie do jego piersi, ukryta w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Pod nim miał luźną różową koszulę w białe kropki, czarne obcisłe spodnie, a na stopach jasnobrązowe spiczaste buty, z których śmiała się Gemma przed wyjazdem. Właściwie planował na przyjazd założyć jeden ze ślicznych kwiecistych garniturów, które uwielbia, ale uznał, że to by było za dużo.

Przyglądał się mijanym budynkom z ciekawością wymalowaną na jasnej twarzy. Były wielkie i ładne, z dużą ilością okien. Niedawno remontowane. Mijał niewiele osób, co zrzucił na wczesną godzinę. Po kilku minutach zauważył w oddali kilka wielopiętrowych konstrukcji, zatem ruszył w ich stronę, zakładając, że to są akademiki.

Odnalazł ten oznaczony jako A, po czym wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było przytulne, w odcieniach beżu i brązu. Klucz od pokoju odebrał parę minut temu od miłej pani o imieniu Ruby, której posłał szeroki uśmiech przyozdobiony dołeczkami. Zerknął na rozpiskę, odnalazł na niej numer 28 i wsiadł do windy. Czuł ekscytację na myśl, że za chwilę pozna swojego współlokatora.

Kiedy winda zatrzymała się, Harry złapał za rączkę i ruszył na korytarz o podobnej kolorystyce co hol na dole. Kilka kroków i stał już przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju. Usmiechnął się do siebie, wyciągając rękę.

Wtem drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście, a ktoś nieco niższy od niego wpadł na chłopaka z impetem.

– Ups! – wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk zamachowiec, z zaskakującym refleksem łapiąc Harry'ego za biodro zanim ten się przewrócił.

– Cześć – powiedział Styles, wytrzeszczając oczy na napastnika, wciąż mając uśmiech na twarzy.

Nie za bardzo czuł palce wpijające się w biodro, bowiem ten, kto go zaatakował swoim ciałem miał najpiękniejsze błękitne oczy na świecie. Harry mógl spędzić resztę życia patrząc na nie i nawet Shakespeare by nie wyrwał go z transu.

Błękitnooka istota zamrugała, wykrzywiając usta w psotnym uśmiechu i puściła chłopaka.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się wysokim głosem z nutą rozbawienia. Zrobiła kilka kroków, mijając Harry'ego.

– Nie szkodzi. – On nadal się uśmiechał. – Jesteś moim współlokatorem? – Uniósł dłoń z kluczem.

Istota pokręciła głową.

– Nie ja, mój kumpel. Wczoraj trochę poimprezowaliśmy i pomyliłem akademiki. – Wzruszył ramionami, śmiejąc się cicho. – Ja jestem w D, ale też 28. Jestem Louis. Tomlinson. – Wyciągnął rękę.

– Harry. Harry Styles – przedstawił się chłopak, ściskając dłoń nowopoznanego.

– Masz imię i nazwisko jak gwiazda rocka – zaśmiał się Louis. – I nawet trochę tak wyglądasz.

Harry poczuł jak się rumieni.

– To przez włosy – odpowiedział, wskazując na długie loki, aktualnie nieokiełznane przez żadną bandanę. – I pewnie te ciasne spodnie – mruknął po namyśle. Louis przemknął wzrokiem po długich nogach chłopaka przed nim.

– Całkiem możliwe – uznał. – To ja lecę, zostało mi kilka wierszy do nadrobienia, żeby się podlizać profesorowi Stuartowi już pierwszego dnia. Wtedy daje ci spokój na cały semestr. – Mrugnął do Harry'ego.

– Studiujesz literaturę? – spytał chłopak, bo to nazwisko przewinęło się gdzieś wśród informacji o jego kierunku. Niebieskooki Louis pokiwał głową, a jego jasnobrązowa grzywka opadła nieco na oczy. Poprawił ją, chwilę potem drapiąc się po policzku przyozdobionym lekkim zarostem.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego ponownie się wytrzeszczyły.

– Ja też. Masz jakieś rady?

Louis rozpromienił się, podchodząc bliżej i zarzucając mu rękę na ramię jakby znali się dłużej niż pięć minut. Nie, żeby to Harry'emu zbytnio przeszkadzało.

– To jednak wejdźmy do środka, poopowiadam ci, gdy będziesz przeklinał dzień, w którym poznałeś Nialla – uznał, po czym pociągnął chłopaka do środka, otwierając drzwi.

Pokój był większy niż Harry się tego spodziewał. Po lewej znajdowały się drzwi od małej łazienki, po prawej blat z minizlewem i lodóweczką, a naprzeciwko drzwi pod dużymi oknami stały dwa łóżka oddzielone etażerkami, a w nogach mebli znajdowały się biurka. Wszystko, czego potrzeba do nauki, przy czym nie było tam ciasno, nawet z Louisem uwieszonym na Harrym oraz owym Niallem miotającym się od szafy (one były w załomie ściany, na pierwszy rzut oka niedostrzegalne) do łóżka, na którym leżało mnóstwo ubrań.

– Louis, mówiłem ci żebyś spieprzał do siebie, bo zrobiłeś mi tu burdel, a zaraz ktoś się wprowadza – mruknął poirytowany blondyn z lekkim irlandzkim akcentem, nie odwracając się.

– Właśnie przybył ktoś – odparł Louis, nie zdejmując ręki z ramienia Harry'ego. – Poznaj Harry'ego Stylesa i możesz już zacząć płakać, bo studiuje to, co ja, więc będę tutaj siedział i czytał te wszystkie nudne wiersze na głos.

Niall odwrócił się. Końcówki jego uszu były zaczerwienione, ale uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując im swój przezroczysty aparat ortodontyczny. Również był niebieskooki, ale te tęczówki nie wprawiały serca Harry'ego w palpitacje.

– Niall Horan. Mullingar. Lat dwadzieścia. Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi – powiedział blondyn, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku chłopaka.

– Harry Styles. Holmes Chapel. Lat dziewiętnaście. Literatura. – Uścisnął jego dłoń lekko zaskoczony. Niall przemknął wzrokiem po ramieniu Louisa zawieszonym na barku zielonookiego.

– Nie zgniataj biedaka – mruknął, śmiejąc się i powracając do układania w szafie. Louis zachichotał, lekko go przedrzeźniając, ale zabrał rękę.

Harry ruszył w stronę wolnego łóżka, zrzucił na nie torbę i postawił walizkę. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz, rzucając go na poduszkę. Louis przyglądał mu się z krzesła przy biurku, a Niall dalej układał, cicho podśpiewując pod nosem. Harry wziął się pod boki, analizując, co musi zrobić, po czym zabrał się za otwieranie swojego bagażu.

– Moich rad nie ma dużo – odezwał się Louis. – Na wykłady Petersona musisz chodzić, inaczej cię udupi, na resztę to jak chcesz, na ćwiczeniach to radzę być, ale jest dosyć nudno, więc jak wolisz. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wy to się obijacie na tych waszych studiach – mruknął Niall.

– Było nie wybierać zarządzania ludźmi, Nialler – westchnął Tomlinson. – Właściwie, jak to się stało, że tu wylądowałeś?

– Żebym ja to wiedział, Tommo. Byłem sobie szczęśliwy i beztroski na moim gap year, aż tu nagle telefon od ojca, że mam za tydzień się wprowadzać do akademika. Chyba mu się nie podobało moje zwiedzanie świata z gitarą.

– Ale grzecznie przyjechałeś – wtrącił się Harry, upychając w szafie kolejną z rzędu kwiecistą marynarkę, co nie uszło uwadze Louisa. Był zaintrygowany niecodziennym stylem nowopoznanego.

– W sumie to kolejna przygoda – zaśmiał się Irlandczyk. – I trochę stęskniłem się za prysznicem.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Harry śmiało uśmiechał się do Louisa, mimo że było to nieco dziwne, tamten odpowiadał tym samym gestem.

– Gotowe – odezwał się po chwili zadowolony Niall, patrząc na poupychane na półkach koszulki i bluzy. – Pięknie.

Louis zachichotał, a Harry obdarzył ten widok krytycznym spojrzeniem. Choć jego mina złagodniała, bo chichot był całkiem uroczy.

– Idziemy pić – stwierdził blondyn, patrząc po pozostałych. Louis pokiwał głową, a Harry uniósł dłoń w której dzierżył trzy wieszaki z wymyślnymi koszulami.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Poza tym jest ósma rano.

– Rzuć to, słodki Loczku i chodźmy w miasto! – stwierdził Louis, podnosząc się z krzesła i łapiąc jego wolny nadgarstek.

– Słodki Loczku? – mruknął Niall, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Pokręcił głową. – A ty nie miałeś kaca, Lou?

– Gdzieżby to ja i kac? Jedynie pomyliłem budynki, nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś alkoholika – odparł tamten, nadal trzymając nadgarstek Harry'ego, co było nieco trudne, bo miał mniejsze od niego dłonie.

– Dobra, możemy iść poobczajać kto przyjechał, ale nie będziemy pić – zarządził Niall, mijając ich i ruszając do wyjścia.

– Moje ubrania…

– Potem poukładasz, Harry – rzucił szybko Louis, ciągnąc go w ślad za Niallem.


End file.
